


Fire with Fire

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [47]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: Dick's bike has a stunning new paint job, and Jason is doing a horrible job of acting like he has no idea who the culprit could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Why am I always the bad guy?" from Supercomicgirl.

Dick's bike has a stunning new paint job, and Jason is doing a horrible job of acting like he has no idea who the culprit could be.

“Past experience?” Tim hazards, because really. “Also, you missed a spot.”

Jason reaches up to wipe away the little splatter of paint on his face and only manages to smear it all over his cheek. 

“Nice,” Tim says. “Now there's no possible way Dick will ever think it was you.”

Tim doesn't know who instigated it, but the others have been engaged in an all-out prank war for weeks, and Tim has only managed to avoid it because he was out of town with the Titans.

All he wanted when he showed up at the Cave was to finish his report and sleep. Maybe scrounge up something to eat, but mostly sleep.

Not to stumble upon Jason laughing to himself as he admired his handiwork, like a rookie super villain who hadn't gotten the memo about things like this.

“Hey,” Jason says, and he's got that look on his face again. The one he gets every time he tries to recruit Tim to his side. “You want - “

“No,” Tim says, saving his report and sending it on its merry way. “I don't. I can't begin to explain to you how much I don't.”

There's a file, on Tim's personal computer. 

One detailing all the reasons ever not to get involved in something like this, cross referenced with other files lamenting Tim's foolish decisions when he was younger, inexperienced in these things.

Jason remains silent as Tim turns the computer chair to face him.

“No, Jason,” Tim stresses, as though he's speaking to a small child or especially confused puppy. “ _No_.”

Jason doesn't pout – _Red Hood_ doesn't pout – but it's close, so very, very close.

“You'd better wash that off before Dick come down here,” Tim says, pointing at Jason's stupid face. “If you're even trying to hide it from him, I mean.”

Jason makes a face and wanders away to get rid of the last of the evidence, and Tim.

Tim listens to Jason muttering to himself, voice echoing a bit oddly, and considers his situation.

He's safe for the moment, but it's only a matter of time until someone decides Tim is just too tempting a target and does something about that.

They've forged fragile truces, understandings, that they'll work together to take someone else out first before turning on one another. At this point Tim's an unknown. Everyone trying to win him over to their cause of utterly destroying the opposition.

The smart thing to do would be to remove himself from the current situation until everything boils over, but even then there's no guarantee he'd be safe. 

In which case - 

Tim cracks his knuckles and turns back to the computer because he has a lot of work ahead of him if he's going to win this, a lot of time to make up for. (Might as well get started by updating that file of his while he has the time.)

**Author's Note:**

> *hands*


End file.
